


Detalle

by KusajishiChiru



Series: Siberian Family [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Milo, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: No tenía ni quince minutos en que se habia acomodado, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Milo no dudó en tomarlo y ver que se trataba de.../AU





	Detalle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

Odiaba viajar de imprevisto, no le gustaba pero existían asuntos que si no arreglaba ella no se resolvían tan fácilmente y es que si algo caracterizaba a Milo es que ella era demasiado buena en su trabajo, llevando todo siempre a favor sin importar de que caso se tratase.

Unicamente solo atino a suspirar, no tenía mucho tiempo de su llegada a la ciudad, podía ver el firmamento nocturno mientras viajaba en el taxi, alzó ligeramente una de sus muñecas para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera, faltaba poco mas de treinta minutos para la medianoche. Fijo su vista en la ventana para darse cuenta que ya había llegado al hotel en el que se hospedaría durante la siguiente semana, pago al taxista y se adentro al lugar, donde se supone ya tenía lista su reservación y prosiguió con los procesos tan acostumbrados para ella.

Si tenía que ser sincera, le gustaba más cuando le avisaban con tiempo de sus viajes, casi siempre se las arreglaba para convencer a Camus de que la acompañase junto con el pequeño Hyoga. Cuando lograba eso se tomaba uno o dos días extras para disfrutar del lugar en el que se encontraran. En el momento en que Milo salió completamente de sus pensamientos ya estaba de pie junto al botones frente a su habitación, este último metió las maletas dentro del cuarto para después marcharse dejándola sola.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, el viaje había sido pesado y más largo de lo normal. Así que la pelirroja simplemente se cambio por algo más cómodo para dormir. Dejó su teléfono en la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama, para después acostarse. No tenía ni quince minutos en que se había acomodado, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Milo no dudó en tomarlo y ver que se trataba de la alarma aunque le parecía extraño el título que esta tenía "Mira la galería de video" . Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Yo no tengo videos—susurro para ella, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y se dirigió a la galería.

En efecto, solo había un video, su duración no llegaba ni a los cinco minutos. Sin dudarlo le dio play, el gesto que hizo con su boca fue rápidamente cubierto por su mano libre. En el video aparecían Camus y Hyoga usando claramente la cámara frontal. Una vez terminado el video, lo repitió escuchando una vez más lo que decían.

— ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños Milo!_** —decían ambos.

— ** _Quiero que regreses pronto, para mostrarte tu regalo_** — estaba eufórico el pequeño rubio.

— ** _T_ _e estaremos esperando_** — fue lo último que hablo el hombre de cabellos azules con su rostro estoico mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer retiró la mano que le tapaba la sonrisa de la cara, preguntándose en que momento habrían grabado eso. Definitivamente, ella iba tratar de no quedarse más de tiempo necesario. Ese simple detalle la había dejado ansiosa por volver a casa.


End file.
